


Tight Line

by screwtodayimsleeping



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: I needed to have Keith's reaction im sorry, M/M, Season 4 Spoilers, VOLTRON SEASON 4, keith is shook af, lance is flexible, yes this is that rope dancing scene
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 22:47:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12352131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/screwtodayimsleeping/pseuds/screwtodayimsleeping
Summary: Keith is at least relieved that he didn't have to perform in any coalitions anymore, not like the exaggerated performances of his old teammates. But he's more than a little disappointed when he realizes just what he missed out on with a specific one...





	Tight Line

**Author's Note:**

> Aight so that ten second scene of Lance basically curtain dancing was a blessing and since there was a distinct absence of Keith this season I had to type something about how Keith would react if he saw it.

 

Don’t get him wrong, Keith still missed being around his old teammates. The close bond they had formed in Shiro’s absence and even in the few months before he left had been one that he had treasured. Blade training was hard and draining, and there was no relaxed atmosphere at any time. The Blade were only a set of warriors working together for a common goal, must different then the close-bound relationship of the paladins of Voltron.

However, if there was definitely something he was happy about from leaving, it was not having to expose himself in any coalition anymore. And based on how coalitions were going right now? Keith wouldn’t have made it.

The showy-er his previous teammates became, the more Keith was glad that he didn’t have to do this anymore. Shiro was clearly holding back on his alliance speeches and now seemed to only show off his muscles. Hunk had become the butt of any joke (in a bit of a literal way), and it made Keith feel kinda bad at the consistent laughter that was directed at the yellow paladin. Pidge just rattled off technological terminology that was either way too high intelligence for Keith to understand (which was likely), or it was a ton of gibberish. He wasn’t sure how to respond to Allura parading around with his name, her aggressively broody behavior and compulsive shouting a strange sight in comparison to the sometimes soft yet determined personality of the princess like he was used to.

Lance was, at the same time, both completely predictable and yet also quite a shock. Based on the lines Lance seemed to drawl with ease, combined with his smooth and flirtatious actions, it appeared that they were attempting to pass Lance off as the playboy of the group. The role suited him for sure, Keith scoffed.

But there was still some part of Keith that felt a tiny sting whenever Lance blew a dramatic kiss in the direction of large groups of presumably female aliens. He always pushed the feeling to the side when it came around.

But then, that _one damn time!_

There had been a slightly larger buzz in the channels between planets that were part of the rising alliance, and it seemed that the most recent coalition was the source of it all. Keith always made sure to check all the clips that were spread around the various channels and social medias. He started to do it in secret after Kolivan saw him watching a recounting broadcast not long after Keith had left the team. But it was still important to Keith to check on how the paladins were doing, even if all he could find were overly showy and dramatic clips of everyone showing off.

In particular, he mused as he scrolled through several social medias while sitting in his bunk, the rising group of Lance fans seemed to be losing their collective minds about something. He was confused, seeing a lot of comments regarding Lance’s “abilities” and a lot more about his...legs...for some reason (not that Keith didn’t understand why aliens would be obsessing over Lance’s legs, I mean, Keith has eyes).

Keith scrolled further and further down, only passing text posts when he zoomed past a photo. He quickly scrolled back up to see that it wasn’t a photo, but a video. He looked at the caption.

**RED/BLUE PALADIN ROPE TALENT BEST VIEW!!!!**

Keith arched an eyebrow. Rope talent? He clicked the play button and yawned slightly as he waited for it to load. When it finally did, the noise from the crowd practically blasted in his face, and he scrambled to turn it down.

The video was blurry at first, clearly someone trying to focus the shot. It focused after a few seconds and Keith saw the red lion sitting with a hatch under the jaw open and something coming out of it. Several spotlights were on the hatch.

As Keith watched, a long rope suddenly fell out of the hatch and down a fair distance, swinging gently in the air above a specific part of the stadium. Whoever was taking the video had a decent view of the front, but was sitting slightly diagonally to Red. Keith watched in confusion. Was Lance going to slide down the rope and flip off or something? There was still a fair distance from the bottom of the rope to the floor of the stadium, so he guessed that would be pretty impressive to watch-

And then a blue and white figure appeared at the top of the rope and proceeded to flip itself upside down and lower their legs into a wide split while slowly sliding down the rope.

Keith’s jaw dropped wide open.

To make things worse, whoever was filming had a fantastic lens, and proceeded to zoom in and record with perfect quality despite the distance.

Lance slowly slid down the rope in perfectly straight form, a small smile on his face and his eyes closed. Then he suddenly swung to the side, elegantly spinning around and behind the rope. He slid himself into an upright position with one leg sticking out, toes pointed, and the other leg bent behind him, the rope snaking gently around his knee and foot while his arms extended to balance him out from the front.

A seductive cat sound suddenly played over the speakers (it was Coran, Keith belatedly realized), emphasizing Lance’s positioning as he continued to slowly descend. Then Lance shifted again, so that the opposite leg was now lightly curled along the rope while the leg that had been behind him was now thrust out in front of him, nearly above his head. His head faced slightly towards the ground, completing the pose and holding it perfectly.

Then he curled in on himself before abruptly straightening off to the side, both legs pressed together and perfectly horizontal while he held on with only one hand, the other open in a wide motion. The entire time, his eyes hadn’t opened and the same smug smile was plastered on his face.

Cheers and screams echoed in the video before Coran’s voice broke through in an announcer tone. “Yooooouur GREAT Lover-boy Lance!” There suddenly came an exaggerated haughty laugh, and then a smug Lance responded, “Thanks Red.” The video ends with Lance still frozen in that position, a wide smirking grin on his face.

It was dead silent in Keith room. He sat staring at the last frame, eyes wide.

It wasn’t until his jaw started to ache that he realized his mouth had been hanging open the whole time.

Keith blinked rapidly and shook his head. Then he looked back at the screen, trying to understand what it was that he had just watched.

Suddenly all of those fangirl comments were making perfect sense to Keith.

He inhaled sharply, looking around his room just in case there was another blade member nearby for some reason (even though it was his personal room) before clicking on the video again.

When it had ended a second time he pressed on it again.

And again after that.

And again and again and again.

By the time he finally got to bed that night, Lance’s poses and movements were cemented into Keith’s mind and he helplessly tried to forget how every time the video played he got more and more breathless and more and more enraptured by every little move the other boy had made. He ignored the little voice in his head that continued to sing about the flexible legs he had seen and he cursed the flare of interest in his gut. 

Keith wasn't going to be able to stop thinking about this any time soon...


End file.
